Forgive
by LuigiWife1551
Summary: Anti Sparky visits the Turner resisdence one night, and through a strange visit one at first, it ends up being the lifechanger for Anti, and excitement for the best duo around. Happy birthday fic #1 for BeastlyBat93!


**Hello all! Before we begin, just a quick note:**

**This is one of three requests for my lovely beastly friend, BeastlyBat93! He gave me a prompt to write about Timmy/Anti-Sparky being cute and making up with one another, and I ended up coming up with this one, which I think may be my favorite idea to date! **

**Again, this is for him to enjoy, but if you enjoy it as well, please let me know what you think of it. Also please forgive me- I'm doing all work from my phone and I know the formatting is going to look insane- as soon as I get my new laptop, I'm going to definitely go back and fix this. **

**With that, enjoy! Happy birthday my lovely friend and thank you so much for your kind understanding with my hectic life!! I'll have your last two gifts tomorrow and I hope you will enjoy them all!! :)**

* * *

**Forgive**

It was a typical Friday night in Dimmsdale. Typical people, typical fairies, everyone doing typical Friday night things.

Timmy Turner was no exception to that rule. He. like most ten year olds, was doing what he did best- making all sorts of mischief with his favorite magical best friend, Sparky the Dog. It was Friday, and Timmy pulled out all the crazy stops- from making elebratote forts that housed quite a few paintgun fights, to having his friends come over and spending the day with his favorite super hero from a comic book, Crimson Chin.

Timmy and Sparky had been inseparable since the day he decided to adopt the then young and very inexperienced fairy pup. Through all the fun wishes and loving nights, Timmy knew Sparky was definitely the literal definition of 'boy's best friend'.

He understood him! That was all Timmy wanted. But he would soon find out that sometimes, you have to give in order to receive. And Timmy was about to learn that he would have to give forgiveness in order to understand his own emotions.

* * *

That Friday night, Timmy was in heaven- massive moster truck water gun blast heaven! Sparky had really outdone it this time, with his two best friends in the middle of a laser tag-style water fight. AJ and Chester almost discovered Timmy's secret, but luckily, Sparky was so good at being both a powerful fairy dog and an adorable normal one, he was able to throw the boys off and convince them to have fun with Timmy.

Sparky, of course, wanted to be in it to- which was why he was wearing a disguise. None of the others were any wiser and Sparky got to enjoy his Friday night water gun fight in bliss. Once the game ended and AJ and Chester went home, Sparky poofed everything clean and he and Timmy curled up on his bed to watch some cheesy horror film and eat popcorn.

"Timmy! I hope you're asleep up there!" his mom called. She and her father were about to head to bed themselves. Timmy rolled his eyes, muted the TV , and he and Sparky quickly pretended to be asleep in the bed. His parents not so quietly poked their heads in a moment later, saw Timmy and Sparky "sleeping", whispered good night, and finally closed the door.

"Psst. Sparks. You up?" Timmy loudly whispered. Sparky nodded, already floating upwards. Timmy listened for the confirmation his parents were in their room before he turned the TV back on, and this time, lowered the volume. Sparky curled up atop Timmy's lap, licking his cheeks and face before he finally focused on whatever movie Timmy picked out.

"Oh jeez, Sparky!" Timmy laughed, trying to be mindful of his voice level. "Take it easy or my parents might hear you!"

Sparky paused, shrugged rather nonchantly, then pounced on Timmy, licking his face and cheeks while tickling the poor kid's ribs. "Ehhhhhh, don't worry. I cast a bit of a sleeping spell on those two numbskulls- they won't be up for a few hours!"

Timmy arched an eyebrow. "Wait, really? When- gahhhh, stop it, Sparky!" he laughed as he was being licked to near death.

"Just accept all the doggy love, Timmyyyy! Accept ittttt!" Sparky howled. Boy and dog were happily playing around, but unbeknownst to at least one of them, they were being watched by a set of eyes.

"Timmy... Sparky. I think I have some apologizing to do... starting with my counterpart."

* * *

It was almost 4am when Sparky heard something knocking outside the window. Well, knocking wasn't exactly the word- it was more like something trying to break into Timmy's bedroom. Sparky narrowed his eyes when he felt something magical out there as well.

Not sure if it was the Anti-Fairies or if the Pixies were there since he couldn't smell or sense them, Sparky quietly sat up. He checked on Timmy, saw he was still asleep, and heard that noise, louder this time.

"Don't worry, Timmy." Sparky whispered, stroking the boy's soft brown hair. He licked his cheek and smiled as he snuggled deeper into his warm blankets, dreaming up something crazy. "I don't know who or what that is, but they won't get in here."

Confident he could handle whatever it was on his own, Sparky hovered into the air, far enough that the flash of his tail wand wouldn't disturb Timmy' rest. He poofed outside, and got a shock of his many lives when he did.

"A-Anti-ME?!" he yelled a bit louder than he planned. Sure enough, the black, evil version of himself was trying to break into the window by opening it. However, he wasn't aware that the window was broken from Timmy and Poof's last crazy party. Sparky realized he never did fix that even after Timmy wished it fixed- he'd have to add that to his to-do list.

"Shhhhh! You stupid mutt!" Anti-Sparky hushed. "Do you WANT Timothy to know I'm here?!"

Sparky growled. "Actually, I'd like to know why YOU are HERE."

Anti-Sparky lowered his paw and hovered a bit off the branch they were perched on. Sparky followed suit, legs crossed angrily across his chest and a scowl set on his face. "Well? I'm waiting. And if you think I'm letting you get CLOSE to Timmy-"

"Sparky, you dumb mutt, I am _sorry_!" he suddenly blurted. Sparky had his wand ready to blast his anti self to next week, but froze at the sudden admission. His arms lowered and he could only sit there, a confused 'what?' the only word that summed up what just happened.

Anti-Sparky's face was turning a dark shade of purple. He huffed and looked away from the staring gaze of his nicer half, who was still waiting for an explanation. Rubbing his paws together, Anti opened and shut his mouth a few times before he sighed heavily and decided to just let it out. Even if what he was about to say made no sense in his head.

"I said... I am sorry." he started. Sparky lowered him to within a few centimeters off the branch and peered in the window. He was relieved that Timmy could sleep like a log. Anti followed his gaze, needing something to help make this awkward conversation... well, less awkward.

"I know I am the last dog you expected to see tonight. But I... I wanted- no, I mean, well I needed to-"

Sparky put up a paw, still looking at his beloved owner. "This isn't about you or me. It's Timmy, right." he stated simply. Anti's eyes couldn't have bugged more out of his skull if he wanted them too.

"Wait, what?! How did-"

Sparky now looked at his evil half with a wide grin on his face. "You seem to forget, Anti- I'm callin' you that, by the way- that we're the exact opposite of each other."

"Yes, you moron. Unfortunately, I am fully aware of THAT." Anti growled. "What exactly is your point?"

"You ever found out how I ended up with Timmy? Or how you kinda came to be?"

Anti almost made a fool of himself by rushing to answer, but paused midway with a paw in the air when he realized he had none. He didn't care how he was created, he just knew he hated everything Sparky loved. Including Timmy Turner... right?

"Well, long story SUPER short, Timmy found me when I was a pup. My last owner, well... he decided he didn't want me anymore because of my inexperience." Sparky smiled a little as he thought about how far he's come.

"It's been a bounce-around ever since. Different kids, same outcome. Then came that buck-tooth kid right there." Anti looked at Timmy and waved his tail. After a small poof, a photo appeared in front of him. Sparky noticed it and moved closer.

"Ugh. Have you not heard about personal space, you stupid mutt?!" Anti snapped, pushing him away. Sparky was nowhere near phased. "What's that? Photo of your old owner?"

"NO!" Anti couldn't believe this dog! How on earth did HE live this long?!

Sparky blinked. Inched closer. Disappeared. So did the photo.

"What the- why, you..." Anti had enough and pounced on him. The two wrestled in the air for about three minutes before Timmy started to come around. Both fairy dogs paused.

"Phew!" Sparky exhaled in relief when it appeared Timmy was just turning to get more comfortable. "I thought for sure we woke him up!"

Anti Sparky groaned and rubbed the back of his head before he slowly levitated back into the air. "I keep telling you to keep it DOWN, you complete idiot of a dog!!"

"Ehh, you can call me what you want, but you're still here." Sparky sat in the air, one paw tapping his chin. "So. Still not gonna tell me why you're here? Because your last owner let you go? Or why you suddenly wanna be all good and apologize? Bee-cause last I checked-"

Sparky grinned as Anti got more annoyed under all the scrutiny. Though he supposed, he DID deserve it. _'Timmy Turner might be worse than this flea bag, however. Best to get past his 'security' and let it be over with.'_

"Alright, alright. Yes, I had a... a bit of an epiphany the last few weeks." Anti wanted to keep it as vague as possible, but Sparky made sure of one thing- he wasn't going to speak or even look at Timmy until he was sure he could trust his tale.

"Ummmhmmm. And what was so great about this so-called 'epiphany' that you tried to break into Timmy's bedroom?" Sparky countered. Anti groaned heavily; this was gonna be awhile.

"Like you said, it started a few weeks ago, when me and Foop got into a bit of a disagreement, if you will."

Timmy yawned as the morning sun's rays trickled through his blinds. His hand felt around for a furry best friend-and was shocked to notice there was none. No fur, no warm body, no slobbery mess.

"Sparky? Where are you, Sparky?" Tummy called as he stepped from his bedside. He narrowed his eyes. Where was he? Did he go for a walk?

"Hey!! Sparky!! Where on earth are-" Timmy stopped. His eyes were wide with shock and a bit of confusion.

Anti- Sparky and his best friend? In a tree branch? And are they... _snuggling together? _And wait- did he just say _Anti-Soarky?_ As in, _pup who tried to murder him _Anti-Sparky?

"Woah-" Timmy had to rub his eyes and lean closer- was this... was this happening?

Making sure he wasn't insane, Timmy quickly rushed over and pried open his room window, but what he saw not only confirmed what he was seeing, it also warmed his heart- if he were honest, it darn near melted it.

Sparky and Anti-Sparky were in fact snuggling together, with Sparky almost hugging Anti tightly in his paws. Timmy smiled a little, before he slowly reached out and tapped the window.

Imagine the surprise when Sparky didn't wake, but Anti did. The boy and the dog locked eyes for a moment. Timmy smiled as he pulled himself up. All Anti could do was groan in disbelief- here he was, spotted by his most hated child, and-

"Oh, good gods, no!!" He cried out as he saw what made the boy look at him with such a heartfelt expression. Sparky was a very slick pup, that was for certain- he'd made sure that Anti understood what he was about to get himself into!

_"So you're telling me you just woke up with the guilty conscious after you and Foop had a falling out, and you decided to break free from Fairy Land's prision? And you told Foop off again before you left? And you MIGHT have knocked out the Anti Cosmo and Wanda?" Sparky couldn't believe it, but yet here it was in its entirety. He comically cleaned out the ear wax before he took a good look at Anti._

_He looked like he'd been thinking about this for awhile. Maybe... he wasn't actually plotting something diabolical...?_

_"Hey, uh, Anti." Said pup looked at his counterpart. And saw he was looking at Timmy with love and happiness in his eyes. _

_"Listen. Timmy's got a crappy life. Parents- nonexistent. His school could care less, and while he does have his two best friends, he... he feels pretty alone out there. For awhile now it's always just been me and him. And I don't care if you wanna join the party- more eyes to loom out for Timmy, ya get me?"_

_Before Anti Sparky could open his mouth, Sparky got serious and moved in close, his face set like he meant business. "Let's make one thing clear, though. If we take you in, and you so much as harm ONE HAIR on Timmy Turner's head, I WILL make sure you never breathe again."_

_If Soarky hadn't been so serious and his claw poised to rip his throat out, Anti Sparky would have probably laughed. Instead he quietly nodded, the threat less of a concern than what he would actually say to the boy when he saw him._

_Probably best to start off with an apology...or maybe something kids like? _

"Uhhh, I'm certain this might get me in hot water, but..." And without warning, Timmy took the first in a series of photos designed to both warm their hearts and drive Anti Sparky mad. Said dog couldn't be bothered and simply let the matter slide. He had a bigger fish to fry.

"A-Ahem-" He cleared his throat, his eyes nervously shifting from the oddly patient boy sitting with his head in his hand, to the sleeping dog curled up next to him, floating in a tree.

"...none of this bothers you, Timmy Turner?" Anti had to ask. Timmy grinned and shook his head no.

"It's pretty normal around here, especially with that crazy dog living with me now." Timmy pointed to Sparky. "I love it, though. But it doesn't explain why you're here. And if Sparky actually fell asleep with you-"

"That was an accident, you hear me Turner?! An accident!!" Anti snapped.

"Sureeeeeee... whatever you say, Anti- Sparky." Timmy giggled. He then stood back to allow Anti Sparky inside. The dark dog arched an eyebrow.

"I mean, I have crazy people who would literally kill you just to have a fairy, and even with your anti powers, you wouldn't survive. So you coming?"

A cup of tea (one tea and magically brewed cup of coffee) later...

"So that's what been bugging you? You felt guilty for this long?" Timmy asked in awe. Anti Sparky had explained in far more detail about his conflicting emotions to Timmy and he had to admit, he felt better. But he still had to feel other emotions, other... very unpleasant emotions.

"I suppose so, yes..." Anti stared into his cup of coffee, musing. "And you would think, for an anti-fairy as powerful as me, I wouldn't feel such... _emotions." _He sighed heavily. "Yet, here I am."

"So you know what you plan to do?"

That was the question he dreaded... because he knew exactly what the answer was going to be. He knew it and he dreaded it and it didn't sit well with his coffee.

"W-Well, you see, uh... well, that was the thing, I-I-"

"Timmy, he wants to be our new ROOMMATE!!!" a sudden, excited voice shouted. Timmy laughed as Sparky poofed his way into the room, wearing a Hawaiian vacation getup of shorts and a floral polo. A banner appeared which spelled "**CONGRATS NEW ROOMIE!!**" in very bright, bold letters.

Timmy and Anti both stared in utter shock before the actual rage started to form under Anti's skin. Sparky was a bit worried and chuckled nervously as Anti advanced on him, angry as a bear.

When the strangest thing happened...

Timmy charged, grabbing Anti with one arm. Then he grabbed Sparky with the other. Then he hugged them close, rubbing his face against their cheeks.

"W-What is happening?!" Anti Sparky demanded, of course wiggling to get free. "Release me, you annoying mutt and stupid human!!"

"Really? You want me to let go?" Timmy asked, nuzzling Anti again. "Because judging from your happy tail, I'd say you found your new home."

"N-No... no, this is all wrong! NO!!" The dark dog poofed out of Timmy's arms and floated in front of them, shaking.

"Why are you forgiving me so-so easily?! You're not supposed to be just-just taking me in, you're-"

"Well, Yeah. I mean, I knew once Sparky fell asleep with you, you wanted to change." Timmy set Sparky down and walked closer to Anti Sparky, kneeling in front of him.

"You came to _me._ You came to me to ask forgiveness. You wanted to change, and you are willing to put up with me and my best friend to do it." Timmy hugged him tight and sighed.

"I'm so grateful that you came to see me, Anti Sparky." He whispered. "I know we will be good friends. I believe that."

Anti Sparky's eyes welled up and he pulled away from Timmy, wiping his eyes. He huffed as he stared at Sparky, who was dramatically dabbing his eyes and crying at once.

"Awwwww, that is so sweet!! Group hug!!" The golden dog rammed into the pair, earning laughter from Timmy and a half laughter, half growl from Anti. The furry pile laid there for a moment longer, until Anti's stomach started growling from hunger.

"HEYYYYYYY, Evil me!! C'mon, let's go eat!! Timmy loves massive waffles!!" Sparky grabbed Anti and disappeared, leaving Timmy to get himself ready to enjoy another wild breakfast with his best friend and newly adopted pup.

"I'm still not sure why you wanted to come back, Evil Sparky. Maybe you want to hurt me, since Cosmo and Wanda wouldn't be able to watch me or save me. Maybe you really do want me to be your friend. I sure hope it's the latter."

Timmy yawned as he heard Anti Sparky's cry: "_You infernal, disgusting pig!! Why do you have to be so messy?! How are you my equal? Where is that blasted human child?!"_

Giggling under his breath, Timmy grabbed his signature pink cap, adjusted it, and bolted from the room, ready to begin a new chapter with two furry fairy dogs he hoped would be around him forever.

**And that's it! Again, happy birthday to my dear friend and I'll have the others up tomorrow. **

**I hope you all liked it, and please forgive me if the formatting looks off. Let me know what you think and I'll see you next time! **


End file.
